


Control

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucked Up, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Control

You were always one to... Well, fight back. And that was initially what you had done upon being taken to this sickening realm of lust and darkness. However, the monster you had been forced to wed would see to it that no matter how hard you thought things had become- they got distinctively worse.

So when you had flat out refused to accompany your husband, or captor, to some sort of important meeting in the realm of Alagadda, you knew you would be in trouble.

"Get off of me!"

You cried loud and clear, having your limbs restrained by multiple masked guards that were busy holding you still, whilst another came along with rope and the like to deny your freedom to move around. 

Just in the corner of your blurry vision, you could see 'Dyo,' or as most know the SCP- 035 - just watching you. Not even bothering to move as you were being pulled around like a ragdoll, sobbing loudly at times as your body was bound tight. A blindfold forced over your vision, leaving you whimpering as everything went silent.

Unable to move your upper body at all, you yelp loudly when a pair of hands instantly settle on your exposed breasts. Lip trembling, you kept silent as you waited for some kind of intel on who this was touching you.

Their hands began caressing your chest, fingers often toying your hardening buds as you scoff in disgust and lower your head. 

"My my... I wonder if you can tell my touch without being able to see a thing." 

Yeah, of course you can- stupid ignorant bastard. 

"Now, is there really a need for such language? Hmm?"

"Fuck... You..."

You listened to the husky purr down your neck, before hearing: "gag her, now."

"No, no, wait, mmmmph!-"

Your jaw forced open by the same hands that caressed your body, mouth filled quickly by hard fabric.

"Leave." You listened to the door shut, and silence follow.

Sobbing, you could tell your husband was walking slow circles around you. "Now, I want you to listen to me. And well." A pause. "This... Meeting is very important. As ruler here, it is vital I attend. A shame you would not come so willingly."

Yeah, like you'd ever want to sit in a place full of more assholes like him.

"Ah, but you will. In fact... You're the star of the show, sweetheart."

A bead of sweat dribbled down your forehead. What did he mean?

"You'll see..."

~~~~~

You let out a pitiful noise, a sex toy of some kind whirring away silently between your legs. Ankles stretched apart by some metal bar, arms tight behind your back, you were spread on some table for all to see. Now, you didn't know how many people were in here- but you knew for sure that all three Lords were sat at this table, and their king was too.

"Now, carrying on with the next subject..."

You couldn't do this. It felt like you were going insane. Hearing movements, flinching every few seconds, fear and pleasure swirling in your gut. 

"Mmmmph..." You tried to shuffle a little, uncomfortable but silencing yourself the second you hear your chains rattling loudly. Your obedience in your own silence made you feel sick, but the room had fallen silent once you made a noise, and that worried you more then a broken ego.

"Well, Sire, onwards and upwards," a cheerful voice spoke, "say... This little queen of ours is looking... Awfully needy."

"Do not touch her." You could hear Dyo warn. "Touch her, and you'll regret it."

"Awww! But she looks so sad! Being denied an orgasm over and over, and that little toy buzzing away inside of her. She's here, in our home, and it's hardly a welcome to deny her the pleasure- is it?"

"...This is a punishment. Now... Onto the next-"

"C'mon please? At least just let me stroke her arm?" 

You shuddered, shaking violently as you listened. "Fine." No. Dyo, what are you doing?! You thought only he were allowed to touch you, even if you hated it.

The feel of a large hand on your arm made you jump, but the action was a little soothing at least. "There there, you can cum for me."

Shaking your head violently, you didn't like that voice. It was too excited and alluring. At least with Dyo you knew his goal was to simply just torture and please you out of your mind. That voice had layers of deception to it.

"Mmmmph!"

"Ah- oh... I think the lady wants her release now~" the same cheerful voice teased.

"Well, she knows not to do that..." Dyo scolded quickly.

Shaking like a leaf, you could feel release coming nearer. Head tipping back as you finally got that sweet rush, panting as the person continued praising and stroking you. "Well done...~"

You looked around desperately, despite without vision, eagerly trying to find Dyo to assess how pissed off he was. Crying openly when you were left without an answer, whimpering loudly when you were pulled against someone's chest- still strapped to the table.

It hurt your neck, but the clothes against your face were silky and warm and helped dry your tears. And those hands were loving that pet your hair. "Oh, look what you've done! The poor little flower is terrified!" They got closer to you, making you cry out louder. "There there, little queen...~"

It wasn't Dyo, that was certain. God only knows what he would be doing to you if the two of you were alone right now. A punishment for reaching a orgasm through this torture.

Legs turning numb, the toy was still whirring inside of you when your blindfold was suddenly lifted. Meeting the well... Mask... Of the red lord, who had been holding and praising you. Instantly panicking, you thrashed- but couldn't escape the grip on you.

"My, yes, human skin does feel rather soft. I can admit to this." You whimper, following the hand trailing up and down your left leg to see the White Lord just enjoying your basic human anatomy. "And my, her body is simply just wondrous. Although her mind could use some proper training, our gracious king." A heavy dose of sarcasm from the wisest of the Lords was sure to piss Dyo off even more.

You trembled violently, peering to your right to see Dyo simply stating at you. Arms folded, almost just waiting for you to make a wrong move. It was only when you felt the disapproving and shy hand of the Yellow Lord grazing your other leg that you looked away from those angry violet hues set on you.

Returning your watery gaze to your husband, pleading silently, he spoke. 

"We still have much to discuss... And as for you, my little flower," you whimpered out a line of unheard pleas as his hand went between your legs- turning up the machine working away at you. "I warned you not to cum. And now, you can do so as many times as you like. I'm sure that little toy will keep you going whilst we work through this long list of subjects." 

Your eyes widened in horror as he revealed a parchment that practically hit the floor.

But, that could take over an hour! And you couldn't last long just being forced to orgasm on repeat, especially whilst being caressed and admired by these strangers!

"You should have thought of that when I asked you to join me, at my side. Now look at you."

Dyo let his hand trail up your stomach, then your breasts, and steady around your neck. You could hear the giggles of the red lord aside you, just enjoying the fact your oxygen is near enough being cut off- all for fun.

When you were on the brink of passing out, he released your neck. You shot him a sad, exhausted glance.

'im sorry... Please, forgive me...'

But he turned away, standing to walk around the room like he was the king of the world- leaving these freaks to caress and praise you. But it didn't matter too much; you could escape and fight all you want to, you'll still end up sleeping in Dyos arms when night falls anyway.


End file.
